The Shadows That Follow
by Broken-Zodiac
Summary: KyoTama. When Kyoya insinuates Tamaki is useless Tamaki runs. Right into the forest. Into the dark. R&R.


**A/N: KyoTama again! Yay for KyoTama! I keep procrastinating from writing. I was actually called the Queen of Procrastination today. It couldn't be truer though.**

* * *

Darkness consumed the forest at a terrifying rate. The canopy of trees blocking out the sunset that held the last glimmers of light as the sun sunk down behind a distant lake leaving the world to sleep. Only, two people weren't sleeping at all. Two people were out in the dim moonlight. Tamaki Suoh sat huddled at the foot of a tree trunk. His blue blazer caught the light of the moon, it was the only thing to even insinuate someone was there.

His shoulders shook gently as he shivered in the cold air and he hugged his knees with a sigh. Conserving his body heat was important; who knew how long he would be sat there? He wasn't even sure how long it had been now. He'd lost track about half an hour ago.

He looked around his surroundings. The change in light was scary. The trees grew taller and loomed over the boy's figure. He felt himself shrink down further into the ground as if trying to make an escape. Somewhere, a twig snapped and something in Tamaki's mind did too. He scrambled to his feet and pressed himself up against the tree. Shutting his eyes tightly he tried to remember what driven him out there. Out into the cold where the wind blew at gale force speeds around his face. Where the frost nipped at his fingers and water seeped through his supposedly waterproof shoes.

_"Why do you never let me help, Kyoya?" Moaned Tamaki loudly as he edged nearer to the dark haired boy. Kyoya simply shook his head and sighed, pushing the king away as he tried to wrap his arms around his waist._

_"Because you're never any help, Tamaki!" He complained back. Tamaki's jaw dropped in protest. He thought this was horribly harsh. He did try to help, it just didn't always go the way that he wanted it to._

_"That's... that's not true!" He cried in defense while Kyoya glared at him. That glare, that famous death glare that means you should get away as quickly as possible._

_"Yes it is true and that's the problem." Said Kyoya as he sighed a little. Tamaki, filled with rage and emotion looked around quickly before running out of the door. He ran out of the main door and straight out of the gate. Rather than heading for the streets he took to a small path covered in undergrowth. Kyoya had stood up as he left, lunging forward to try and grab the boys blazer. To tell him he was sorry, to tell him did indeed love him and that he wasn't useless. The dark haired boy made his way over to the large, paneled window. He watched Tamaki run out into the distance and hoped, he hoped he would be back before dark._

Tamaki continued to shuffle his feet backwards despite the fact that the tree stopped him from going any further. Dark patches came into few blocking out the few rays of moonlight that shone through. More twigs snapped. Tamaki wasn't going to stick around much longer to find out what it was as something flew out of a tree towards him.

His legs worked faster than his brain as he shot off in a eastward direction. He followed the path of the moonlight, staying between the gaps in the canopy. He could have sworn the creature was till following him. Behind him. Right behind him.

As he kept on running a dark figure stood in the distance. Tamaki squinted as he ran. It was human. That much he could tell. Who it was, well, that bit he couldn't tell.

"Tamaki!" Shouted the figure. It's voice was unmistakable. It had that stern edge but yet it was kind. It was the voice of an Ootori.

"Kyoya! I don't like it! It's dark, cold and someone if following me!" He shouted back as the figure opened his arms. Tamaki ran straight into them burying his head into the other mans shirt. He allowed himself to act like a child, clinging to his saviour with all of his strength. Tamaki felt Kyoya's arms wrap around his waist.

"It's alright Tamaki... it's alright." He leaned forward and kissed the blonde boys forehead as he held him close. The cold radiated off him and Tamaki shivered. The shadows that chased him had automaticly vanished with Kyoya's first touch. The embrace didn't seem to be ending any time soon so Tamaki breathed in Kyoya's scent. It relaxed more than ever and he stood there, breathing deeply, clutching Kyoya's blazer as if his life depended on it.

* * *

**So short yet it took me so long because I kept getting distracted! Oh well, enjoy. Please review. I like those!**


End file.
